A partir de hoje, eu amo Ramen 'NaruxHina'
by Izumi Ori
Summary: [NaruxHina] O dia dos namorados esta chegando. Hinata fica triste por não conseguir declarar seu amor. Naruto novamente se decepciona com Sakura. Os Dois terão que se acertar[Oneshot]ae gente, minha 1ª fic de naruto, me deem um desconto XD


A partir de Hoje, eu amo Ramen (NaruHina - Oneshot) 

Era de tardezinha, mais ou menos 18:30 e Hinata estava na praça de Konoha, de pé, apoiada em uma parede. Ela vestia um casaco cinza com capuz de mesma cor, estava sem seu Hitaiate (Bandana). Seus cabelos estavam muito bem penteados e cedosos, ela mexia seus dedos indicadores encostando um no outro, como sempre faz.

"Ainda não acredito..." pensa Hinata. "Naruto-kun me convidou pra sair!"

''''''''' Flash Back ''''''''''''

Todos estavam na sala da Academia. Estavam fazendo uma revisão teórica para começarem suas novas missões. Após a pequena prova, Naruto vai ao pátio e vê Sakura. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse sair gritando pelo nome dela, ele viu Sasuke virado de costas pra ela.

"Sabe, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura meio sem jeito chegava perto dele falando toda desajeitada "eu estive pensando e... o dia dos namorados ta chegando... você não gostariade sair comigo?"

Sasuke virou-se pra ela, ficou em silêncio. Sakura começou a achar que ele iria recusar.

"Tudo bem... Eu saio com você, mas queria que fosse um encontro de estudos, tenho algumas dúvidas sobre as questões da segunda parte da prova. Acho que você servirá de grande ajuda, já que é a mais inteligente nesses casos de teoria."

"É claro Sasuke-kun!" Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam de alegria. "Com muito prazer eu ajudo você!"

Naruto apenas observou esse dialogo. Abaixou sua cabeça, havia perdido pro Sasuke novamente.

"Sakura-chan... o que esse cara tem, que mesmo ele te usando dessa forma você gosta dele..."

Naruto saiu andando para a saída da academia. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão muito triste.  
Ele chega no portão de saída e ve Hinata distraida olhando o por do sol.

"Hinata?" diz Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata se assusta e responde toda tímida.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"É que, sabe... Eu tava pensando..." Ela começa a mexer nos dedos. "... no dia dos namorados, tá chegando." Ela desvia o olhar de Naruto, estava envergonhada.

"Ah... eu também estava." Responde Naruto triste.

"Você vai..." Ela olha para ele. "... sair com a Sakura-chan?" Pergunta com medo de um 'sim' como resposta.

"Não... ela tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer." Responde Naruto.

"Eu sinto muito, Naruto-kun." Responde Hinata falsamente, pois estava feliz em saber que ele não iria sair com ela.

"Alguém te convidou pra sair? Sei lá, o Kiba..." Pergunta Naruto por curiosidade.

"Não!" Responde Hinata vermelha. "Kiba-kun e eu somos apenas amigos... e ninguém me convidou ainda... Acho que não gostam de mim" Complementa tristemente.

Naruto olha para Hinata que estava de cabeça baixa. Ele viu que ela estava ficando meio deprimida com a situação e então resolve agir. Não gosta de ver uma pessoa se sentido daquele jeito, porque ele sabe o quão duro é.

"Eu gosto de você Hinata, você é uma pessoa legal, todos gostam de ti." Diz Naruto que pega na mão dela.

"Naruto-kun..." Diz Hinata baixinho.

"E então... gostaria de sair comigo? Pra comer um Ramen, sei lá..." Pergunta Naruto meio inseguro e tímido.

Naquele momento Hinata transbordava felicidade. Os olhos dela brilhavam de alegria. Ela tinha vontade de gritar bem alto 'sim!' mas aquilo não saia. Ela ficou muda. Era tanto sentimento de uma só vez. Então ela respirou fundo.

"É claro que eu quero, Naruto-kun!" diz ela muito alegre olhando nos olhos dele.

"ufa" Diz Naruto baixinho. Ele já estava achando que ela negaria pelo tempo que estava demorando. "Então nos vemos no sábado as 18:30 na barraquinha de Ramen, tá? Eu pago!"

Hinata afirma com a cabeça. Ela ve naruto correndo pra casa. Ele se vira e dá tchau para ela.  
Hinata apenas acena timidamente. Quando perde ele de vista, vai pra casa também. Hinata mal podia esperar por aquele Sábado...

'''''''''''''' Fim do Flash Back ''''''''''''''

"Parece um sonho..." Pensava Hinata.

De repente, um garoto de camiseta preta - com um pequeno símbolo de konoha no canto inferior esquerdo - aparece. Era Naruto. Estava sem seu Hitaiate, cabelos soltos - para baixo mesmo - e penteados de um jeito meio parecido com o de Yondaime. Naruto vê Hinata encostada na parede perto da barraca de Ramen. Quando está a poucos metros da garota - que não havia visto ele ainda - ele acena alegremente.

"Hinata! Desculpe a demora!" Diz Naruto feliz.

"Naruto-kun, você chegou!" Hinata rapidamente vira o rosto. "Não demorou nem um pouco."

"He, menos mal! Não queria que meu primeiro encontro fosse um fiasco." Disse Naruto Aliviado.

Hinata apenas sorriu calorosamente, deixando naruto mais feliz.

"Quando Hinata sorri... me sinto tão bem." pensa Naruto após ver o raro sorriso dela.

Os dois sentaram no banco da barraquinha. Hinata toda tímida se ajeita no banco. Naruto se joga no balcão olhando pra moça da barraca.

"Tia, me vê o de sempre!" Diz Naruto cheio de fome. "E você Hinata, vai querer o quê?"

"Ah... O mesmo que você." Disse ela sorrindo timidamente.

Naruto sorriu de volta e pediu pra moça o mesmo prato pra ela. A moça preparava o Ramen, Naruto mexia nos Hashis distraidamente, enquanto Hinata de vez em quando olhava pra ele e mexia nos seus dedos indicadores. Ela ainda não conseguia imaginar que ela estava ali com Naruto! E nada deu errado dessa vez, nada havia os interrompido. Nem Sakura, nem Kakashi, nem barulhos, nada! Nada podia ser melhor do que uma refeição com o garoto que ela mais ama.

"Aqui está." A moça entrega as duas tijelas com Ramen para Naruto e Hinata.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Exclama Naruto alegremente.

"I-Itadakimasu." Diz Hinata tímida.

Naruto comia seu Ramen com gosto e rapidez. Ah, como ele amava Ramen. Mesmo comendo praticamente todo dia, ele nunca deixava de achar esta, a melhor refeição do mundo! Enquanto Naruto devorava seu prato, Hinata comia devagar, sem muita fome. Ela não achava Ramen lá aquelas coisas, mas estando com Naruto, já era o bastante. Naruto termina seu Ramen e coloca os hashis juntos sobre a tijela.

"Você não vai comer mais?" Pergunta Naruto para Hinata, que comia sem vontade.

"Não..." Diz Hinata pegando seus ultimos fios de macarrão.

"Beleza, pode deixar que eu como!" Naruto pega os Hashis e pega o macarrão.

Sem perceber, Naruto havia pego os mesmos fios de macarrão que Hinata estava terminando de comer.  
Naruto, cheio de fome, nem notou. Hinata, tampouco, pois estava desviando o olhar de Naruto, com vergonha, pois ele estava bem perto dela. Foi aí que Naruto notou, mas era tarde. Ele já havia comido o resto do macarrão e quando viu, ele dera um leve beijo em Hinata, que em seguida vira-se pra ele e de uma hora pra outra fica demasiado vermelha. Hinata rapidamente se afasta dele, abaixa a cabeça e coloca as mãos no rosto.

"Perdão, Naruto-kun! Eu não queria...!" Ela desculpava-se, queria esconder o rosto rubro e cheio de vergonha, por isso colocara as mãos na frente.

"Hinata, não se culpe... Se alguém teve culpa, esse sou eu!" Dizia Naruto pra acalmá-la.

"Não Naruto-kun... Eu sou a culpada... Me desculpe!" Continuava Hinata pedindo perdão.

Naruto viu que não adiantava discutir. Hinata continuava se culpando. Mas pra que um escândalo desses? Foi aí que Naruto teve que arriscar. Tinha que deixá-la mais à vontade.

"Sabe, Hinata... Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo." Dizia ele rindo, pois tudo aconteceu de uma forma engraçada. O primeiro beijo de Naruto foi na realidade com Sasuke, mas aquilo fora tão traumatizador que ele tratou de esquecer.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata olhava pra ele, parecia que ia chorar.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. A moça da barraca só ficava espiando pra ver no que aquilo iria terminar. Naruto achava que tinha deixado ela melhor, foi então que Hinata ficou um pouco triste.

"Viu como a culpa é minha." Dizia ela meio deprimida. "Seu primeiro beijo tinha que ser com uma pessoa que você goste. Não eu..."

"Mas Hinata..." Naruto chega mais perto dela. "Eu gosto de você." Ele sorri.

"Naruto-kun... Vo-você gosta de... mim?" pergunta ela surpresa, pois sabia que esse 'gostar' era em outro sentido, pelo menos ela achava isso.

"É claro que sim, caso contrário, não estariamos aqui juntos comendo Ramen, em pleno dia dos namorados." Diz Naruto sorrindo.

"Mas... e a Sakura-chan? Pensei que gostasse dela..." Hinata pergunta por curiosidade.

"Ah, a Sakura..." Pela primeira vez, Naruto havia retirado o sufixo "chan" para se referir à Sakura. "Eu estava sendo um cego até agora. Não havia percebido que Sakura está mais cega do que eu estava. E ela se sente no direito de me desprezar... Eu odeio isso, aliás, todos odeiam. O pior é que a cada vez que ela me magoava eu deixava passar, mas tem uma hora que isso cansa. Eu parei um pouco pra pensar, cheguei a conclusão que alguém como eu seria sempre tratado assim. São poucas pessoas que me respeitam. E uma delas é você... Hinata-chan." Naruto colocara tudo pra fora,  
naquele momento ele disse tudo que Hinata gostaria de ouvir. E ainda por cima, chamou ela de Hinata-chan!

"Na-Naruto...kun." Hinata estava tão feliz. Seus olhos já estavam lacrimejando.

Naruto abre seus braços e Hinata se joga nele. Naruto abraçava ela bem forte. As lágrimas de Hinata molhavam a camiseta de Naruto. Ele apenas sorria e a abraçava. Ela puxava a camiseta dele.

"Pra que o choro? Tá triste com o quê?" Perguntava Naruto com ironia pra ver a resposta que ela ia dar.

"Eu... Eu não tô triste... Não tô choran-ando" Hinata soluçava e negava de vergonha.

"Então o que é essas gotas molhando minha camiseta?" Responde Naruto pra ver a reação dela.

"É que... Naruto-kun..." Hinata respirava pra parar de soluçar. Limpava suas lágrimas com delicadeza. Ela se afasta um pouco e olha nos olhos dele. "Eu... te amo." Hinata acabara de tirar um enorme peso de suas costas. O sentimento que a tempos escondia ela finalmente conseguiu revelar.

Naruto apenas sorriu. Hinata começou a chorar de novo, mas estava sorrindo também. Os dois ficaram ali se olhando. Foi então que a moça do Ramen aparece junto com o dono, mais o pessoal ali da praça junto, todos aparecem e começam a bater palmas.

"O QUEEE?" Gritou Naruto sem entender.

Hinata ficou uma legítima pimenta. Começou a mexer nos seus dedos, mais nervosa impossível.  
Os dois haviam se esquecido completamente que estavam em lugar público. A moça da barraca que adorava novelas e filmes, havia se emocionado e já estava com um lenço enxugando algumas lágrimas.

"O amor de jovens é tão lindo." Dizia ela sorrindo.

"Ahh, minha nossa... que mancada..." Naruto sem jeito desceu do banquinho. "Vamos Hinata-chan?"

Ela afirma com a cabeça. A moça havia dito pro Naruto que ele não precisava pagar, pois ela achara lindo o que tinha presenciado, dessa vez, portanto, era por conta da casa. Hinata desce do banco também e vai pra perto de Naruto.

"Quer que eu te leve pra casa?" Pergunta Naruto, pois já era tarde.

"Uhum." Diz Hinata tímida.

Os dois caminham juntos pelas ruas de konoha até a casa de Hinata. Estava uma linda noite, cheia de estrelas e uma belíssima lua cheia. Hinata desejava que o caminho até sua casa nunca chegasse,  
pra poder ficar junto de Naruto, mas infelizmente, estavam chegando. Naruto pára e espera Hinata entrar.

"Até mais." Naruto Despedia-se.

"Até logo, Naruto-kun." Hinata vai entrar em casa mas pára na porta. Que despedida mais frouxa depois de uma noite dessas!

Naruto ainda estava ali esperando ela entrar. Hinata dá meia volta e se aproxima de Naruto. Ela encosta sua cabeça no peito dele. Naruto coemça a acariciar os cabelos dela.

"Eu queria que esta noite não terminasse..." Diz ela baixinho.

"Nem eu..." Naruto abraça ela. "Mas já está tarde e seu pai vai brigar com você. E eu não quero isso."

"Então eu vou indo." Hinata se despedia.

"Espera!" Naruto segurou ela pelo braço. "Só deixo você ir..." Dizia ele sorrindo. "Se você me der um beijo."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata olhava pra ele espantada. "Bobo..." Disse rindo.

Hinata timidamente aproxima-se de Naruto. Teve que levantar um pouco seus pés pra alcançar o rosto dele. Naruto segura o rosto de Hinata suavemente e beija ela. Ela estava tão vermelha, tão envergonhada. Era um sonho no qual não queria acordar. Ela se afastou de Naruto e foi até a porta de casa. Virou-se para ele pela última vez e acenou. Naruto acenou de volta e então ela entrou.

"Che-guei...!" disse Hinata para avisar a todos.

"Hinata-san, você pode me dizer o que quer amanhã no almoço?" Perguntou a criada da casa para Hinata. "Seu pai vai ter que sair, portanto decida o que eu devo cozinhar."

"Eu... quero comer Ramen..." Dizia ela sorrindo.

* * *

nhaaa, não me matem por favor XD

1ª fic de Naruto ' espero q tenham gostado, talvez eu faça uma continuação,não sei (ta mto pekena a fic u.u), nun to mto inspirada XD

eu tava pensando em fazer uma mais ecchi o.o essa foi tão levinha XD (Izumi nem se inspirou na dama e o vagabundo neh... tsc tsc ¬¬ u.u)

falta de criatividade eh fogo, mas eu tava ateh pensando em fazer um mini doujinshi dissae o.o

anyways, vo para de fala pq vcs tao de sako cheio de le essa bosta q daki a poko fika maior q a fic XP

eh isso ai, bjao

obs: na fic ecchi to pensando em fazer do byakugan uma arma para segundas intenções, huhuhuhuh (risada maligna) o.ó mas a Hinata nun eh dessas coisas o.o nyaaa >


End file.
